


There's No Such Thing as Too Much of a Good Thing

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Post-Deadpool (2016), Reader is a tease, Smut, Spanking, Texting, sexting?, yes that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: Ellie's out on a mission, so you turns to yourself for satisfaction without permission. In fact, with the opposite of permission. It turns out exactly how you want it to.





	There's No Such Thing as Too Much of a Good Thing

Ellie was on a mission.  _Again._  You’d begged your parents to let you stay at the school and keep her company over spring break because her family lived out of state, and it was unreasonable for her to fly out for the week when she’d be flying back for summer vacation soon enough.

So, the two of you basically had the X-Mansion to yourselves, at least in terms of other students… But Piotr dragged her from your bed and back to the mission she started yesterday. if you ever met this Deadshit guy, you were gonna give him a piece of your mind.

Whatever. You can handle yourself, in more ways than one. After all… Well, actually, she  _did_  tell you not to do anything without her. Maybe she wouldn’t mind if you texted her asking if you could finish yourself off, though. After all, sometimes it’s easier to ask forgiveness than permission. And if she didn’t forgive you, well…

That’d be even better.

Having just finished breakfast, you freshen up a bit before falling back into bed. Giggling a bit to yourself, you get started. You peel off the leggings you wore to bed last night, and wonder what Ellie would think if she saw you getting off in one of her tee shirts.

Maybe you should tell on yourself, you think. Just to see what she’d say. No… Better save it for the end.

You start off by stroking your clit, moving in circles with your fingers before deciding to finger-fuck yourself a bit, curling your fingers nice and hard.

You feel your breathing getting heavier as you get closer and closer. You almost forget to text your girlfriend.

**Y/N💞:**  Hey daddy

**Y/N💞:**  Hey

**Y/N💞:**  Hey can I cum please? pretty please?

You continue to keep yourself on the edge, not wanting to have to work even harder to get back on track. She’s taking so long to reply, though, so you end up accidentally-

You let out a quiet whine as you orgasm, feeling a teensy,  _tiny_  bit guilty for getting off without permission.

**E🖤:**  No.

You bite your lip, smiling a little bit. After all, it really was her fault for not texting you back sooner… Or so you might say later, when she gets back.

**Y/N💞:**  Too late.

**E🖤:**  When I get home fuck I gotta go

You’re nearly shaking in anticipation, filled to the brim with excitement. But, who knows how long she’ll be gone? You decide to take a shower to pass the time, so you’ll be all fresh and clean when your girlfriend gets back.

Once you’re finished and even completely dry, well, at least on the outside, Ellie’s still not there. You pout to yourself.

**E🖤:**  Almost back. Be ready

After around ten minutes, the front door downstairs is opened. Normally you wouldn’t be able to hear such a sound, your mutation being super-strength, but, in an echoey, nearly-silent house, the sound is audible. Not only that, but you can also hear conversation.

“Jesus fucking Christ, all that and he’s not even joining up?!”

Piotr doesn’t bother correcting her language, so this Deep End guy must’ve been a doozy. Ellie sounds quite tense. Thinking of the ways she’ll get out her frustration has you ready to defy her again.

“I’m going upstairs,” she grumbles, stomping up. You lay back on the bed, excited for her to tear off your clothes and have her way with you. Ellie throws open the door and you squeak in surprise, somehow not having heard her in the hallway outside. She closes it quietly, though.

“Hi,” you say, a bit flustered now that you’re seeing her. Ellie’s hot, even in that ugly ass uniform. She needs an upgrade. Cheapest way to do that right now is to just take it all off, but, of course, but you don’t have permission and she’d likely not grant it with what you’ve done.

“This is what you call ready? Take off your fucking clothes,” she commands, stepping closer to the bed. Ellie takes off her boots while you do as you’re told.

She regards you, now in your underwear, with a smirk and a bit of a lusty flush to her cheeks.

“Face down,” Ellie tells you, and you shove your face into the pillows, letting your arms go where they will and letting your ass stick up into the air. “That’s a good girl. Everything okay?” She asks you quietly, her face close to your smushed one.

“Mmhmm,” you respond quietly, muffled by the pillow. She draws back slowly.

“Good.”

That word in that tone renews your anticipation. You wonder what she’s going to do with you like this, a few ideas swirling around your head.

You see it coming in your mind’s eye, but still yelp when she spanks you the first time, before arching into it. She does it again, a bit harder, and you moan a little.

Ellie chuckles.

“So, how many do you think you deserve for disobeying me, and then disobeying me again? For touching yourself and cumming, all without permission?”

You offer her a muffled “I don’t know…” and she smacks your ass again. “Daddy!” You cry out.

“I think… Five more?” she offers, snickering a bit more. You nod into the pillows. “Count for me.”

“ _Mmf!_ One…  _Ah_ , two…” You continue moaning and counting. She strokes the spot she hit gently, soothing the sting a bit before flipping you over.

“Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy…” you mumble, a little embarrassed that she can see your face as you say it. You avoid her eyes, but she grabs you by the neck, using her pointer finger to angle your jaw so that you must look at her.

“Again. The  _right_  way.”

You feel your face heat up at her words, her expression.

“Thank you, Daddy,” you say, a whimpery tone to your voice. You’re barely able to meet her eyes, you’re so embarrassed at how turned on you are, lying here in your underwear while she’s fully clothed.

“You sure this is okay?” She asks you quietly.

“I could kill you with a punch, babe. I promise that if I didn’t like what was happening, I’d stop you,” you respond at the same volume. She grins.

“You remember your safeword, right?” Ellie continues, and you smile at how sweet she is.

“Leprechaun. Yeah. Seriously, don’t worry, I don’t think I’ll need it.”

“Okay…” She trails off before letting her smile fall back into an expression that is far more tense, dominant. “That’s a good girl. If only you could’ve been so obedient earlier.”

“If only,” you reply, but find yourself smiling as Ellie adds pressure to her grip on your neck. She moves a hand into your underwear, sliding two fingers inside of you easily and looking pleasantly surprised as she pulls up her slick digits.

“You’re awfully wet for me,” Ellie comments before pressing her lips to yours, squeezing your neck and your chest at the same time.

You moan softly, volume reduced even further by the restricted airflow. She pushes the cups of your bra down, not bothering to take it off before pinching and rubbing your nipples with her free hand.

Ellie removes her lips from yours and you whine. She places a hot, open-mouthed kiss on one of your breasts before sinking her teeth in. You nearly squeal at this, clutching at your girlfriend’s shoulders tightly.

“B-babe,” she gasps, and you let go, suddenly aware.

“Sorry…” you apologize, blushing, and she grins.

“It’s okay,” Ellie replies, before squeezing your neck tighter in pretend revenge. She pulls your underwear down, letting you work them the rest of the way off your legs yourself before capturing your lips with her own again. You feel a bit lightheaded, both her kisses and her choking reducing your air intake. She rubs your clit and you let out a limited moan, clutching at the sheets and hoping you don’t tear them.

“F-fuck…” you choke out. Ellie rubs faster, stroking you in circles and occasionally sliding her fingers inside of you. The anticipation and foreplay make it quite easy for her to get you on the edge. “Can I- Can I please-” You cut yourself off, chest heaving as you gasp and moan, but you eventually get it together enough to try again. “C-Can I please cum?”

“Can I please cum…? Dot-dot-dot…?” Ellie responds in a taunting tone, curling her fingers.

“Daddy, daddy, oh my fucking  _god_ , please let me cum,” you beg in a strained tone.

“Go ahead, love.” She begins stroking your clit again, faster than before, and you come undone in no time, feeling your release coat her fingers as you moan and arch your body into hers, still being choked as you shake. It was always more intense with a lack of air, and she squeezed even tighter as you were cumming. She loosens her grip, eventually stopping altogether, but she doesn’t stop rubbing your cunt.

“Ellie, I- ha, I c-came…” You tremble as she continues to stroke your clit, slowing down a bit but still overstimulating you.

“What was that?” she asks, giving you a warning look.

“ _Daddy_ , I- I-”

“Since you like to cum so much, I didn’t think you’d mind cumming again, and again, and again…”

“F-fuck…” you whimper as she practically frenches your neck, lips and tongue, soothing the ache her hand left.

“What? You didn’t think I was just gonna spank you, did you? After defying me like that?” Ellie scoffs, taking one of your boobs in her hand and kneading it gently.

“I- I- I think I’m gonna- C-can I-?” You’re practically convulsing in pleasure, hands shaking and far too weak to clutch at anything, now. At least you wouldn’t have to worry about the sheets.

“Don’t worry about asking, at least for now. Wouldn’t be very fair for Daddy to get onto you about cumming without permission in these circumstances, would it?”

Despite no longer being choked, you can barely speak. You just weakly whine as she draws some wetness from inside you, mercilessly jamming her fingers into you.

“ _Would it?_ ” she repeats her question, that lusty and intimidating expression returning..

“N-no, Daddy… Oh my fucking god…” You orgasm again, when she returns to stroking your clit, not taking as long this time.

Ellie just chuckles at this, continuing to get you off. You pant as she does this, as well as using her mouth on your chest some more. Your toes curl as you feel yourself dance from the edge and back a few times, too overstimulated to tell how close you are or aren’t.

“Please… Please…” You’re not even sure what you’re asking for, your mind’s a mess in the best way and your skin is on fire. You don’t want it to be over, you want just one more, just one fucking more…

You rock against her hand weakly, and nearly scream when your third orgasm rips through you unexpectedly. Silent sobs of pleasure burst from your lungs as you scrunch your eyes shut, your legs thrashing about involuntarily.

“Oh, we’re definitely doing this again sometime,” Ellie decides. “I wonder how you’d react to that after being edged, babe.”

You whimper at the thought, feeling yourself throb a little. You’re sweaty and tired, wanting to curl up and sleep for a very long time.

“You want some water? A bath?” Her tone is far softer, sending a different kind of pleasure through you that leaves you with chills and a calmer heart rate.

“Hmm… Water. Bath can wait, I jus’ wanna sleep…”

“I’ll go get you a glass,” she tells you. “Wait for me, we can nap together.”

“Agreed…” you manage to tiredly say, letting exhaustion set in now that you’re not actively doing something. You think you drifted off for a little while, because when you blink, Ellie is back. “Hey, honey.”

She doesn’t reply, instead creeping over towards the bed and helping you sit up, putting the glass to your lips. Normally you’d insist on doing it yourself, but you’re tired and you know how happy it makes her inside when she gets to take care of you like this. You take some sips of the cool water before letting her know that you’re finished, for now.

Ellie peels off her super suit, throwing on a too-big black hoodie and a pair of “men’s” shorts before helping you get some clothes back on. The two of you snuggle in bed, and she checks in on you:

“You did so good, love. Was there any part you didn’t like?”

“Mm-mm,” you shake your head a little, and she strokes your back.

“Anything you liked in particular?”

“S’all really good,” you giggle a bit, and you can feel her smile.

“Good.”

“What about you?”

“I had a great time. You’re sure I wasn’t too rough?”

“I liked it,” you reassure her. “I like you. I love you.”

“I’m glad. I like and love you, too,” Ellie replies, and the two of you fall asleep together, enjoying your afternoon nap in the peace and quiet of the empty house.


End file.
